Vampris!
by mrs-cullen-i-love-edward989
Summary: Bella is fallen into dagger again! Shood Edward sve her? Please Revew!
1. Chapter 1

Once up on the times Bella woke up and she seen all the pretty flowers, Edward had given her a bunch of big pink flowers there was a nessiefly on them and then Bella sniffed the pretty flowers and they smelled pretty because they were the princes flowers

Once up on the times Bella woke up and she seen all the pretty flowers, Edward had given her a bunch of big pink flowers there was a nessiefly on them and then Bella sniffed the pretty flowers and they smelled pretty because they were the princes flowers from the flower garden The emmett walk slowly to flower with slow music it goes bam bam bam just like the Tootsie Roll then emmett say "Look at them shadow on the wall" and then Bella scream, she put up hand and she look were the shadow are, she see that the shadow in shape of some nessiefly and then the nessiefly on the pretty flowers from the cullens special flower beddings fly up and he bites Bella through the stomach

Jacobwolf say "I saw this happen last week" and alice bird (alice has bird like spirit!) say "no didn" and Jacob-frog say "I did I saw a vision at the future. It was magical and good but now Bella dead what do we doing?" "we go and leave for Edward and we say him Bella is dead. And he will be sad but we have to tell him because last time we tell him and he very sad but Bella was not really dead that time with James but this she is.

Jacob and alice went to find edward, and the emmett long very slowly bam bam, he find Edward and he say "Bella like dead" when they find Edward he is arching. They tell him and he much cry a little bit, much like so many waterfall, he cry until his face is all wetting. The Jacob wolf and alice they go and go back to put Bella in a coffee, they see a man turn out of a nessie fly and alice say "You are the nessie fly that kill Bella, Now I will eat you" and the Nessiesfly name was BofBof but he wasn a nessiefly really he was a evil magician and he want to killing the Volturi. But he didn't because Bella not really dead, she jus asleep like the Snow whit, only this time is wasnot an apple that did it, it was a nessiefly on some flowers from Edward. But she willn't, wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Once up on the times Bella woke up and she seen all the pretty flowers, Edward had given her a bunch of big pink flowers there was a nessiefly on them and then Bella sniffed the pretty flowers and they smelled pretty because they were the princes flowers

Bofbof zappered with his magic wand the alice bird, he turn into a gnome for the gardens and he was spiffy and hold a fishing rod and Jacobfrog say "i saw this happen two, in a dream? And the run away to telling the Edward abot the magic man and his magic beams. And Edward, he say "My gooness, he has eaten the stomach of my wife." I will kill it's! He runed and runed and runed and hold his heavy arching. So he could archery the evil magician and he had his vampire magics two so he could vampire magics him to death. Carlisle run a head of Edward, he very fast man, thought he olding man "were did the magician go! He answer and Edward say "i donot know, but he...he killing my wifes" and he much crying again, he hits the everything with his vampire magics like he done before, vampire magics didn't breaking this time because it was made of the steel, Uberta gave it to him for his berthday.

Then, him find much shitmarks, They went all out of the kingdom, into the big dessert to the West-North, them follow the shitmarks, all out all the way, even in the sandy hills, the sun was hitting down on them heads and backs Edward's back knees and back face all ripping to shreds and burning the pieces through the sun. There getting all sandy, in his boots, the alice bird flew away and say "it often wind in this desserts' and Edward say "no it donot, you clown bird, I will show you that it wind not at all" But he then wrongful, because at that moment emmett bam bam a long in the river, and Wind blow big stom into frog to. It blown away the, river and the emmett go fly bam fly away onto Edwardhead. And the blown river they see a lady emmett and her name was chikorita and Edward say She like Bella but she not Bella unless Bella lady turned emmett. "confuzzled he was they taked the lady emmett and put her in a bag, bom bom. They walk again, but them shit goes slip slop slap all over the wind, but this come to the end of the dessert and they fall over BANG and eat sand. Then which came and say "Why you eat fried? My sand it fried in sun to hot, not in your mooth. Out with you! And she had a crooked nose. It was Angela!


	3. Chapter 3

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1\:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) }

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Garamond; panose-1:2 2 4 4 3 3 1 1 8 3; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"Lucida Sans Unicode"; panose-1:2 11 6 2 3 5 4 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-2147476737 14699 0 0 191 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:none; mso-hyphenate:none; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Lucida Sans Unicode";} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

/* Style Definitions */ {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:#0400; mso-fareast-language:#0400; mso-bidi-language:#0400;}

thnks you to everyone for hving sy "wtf" i demnd my mother nd sy she it men "write the fnfiction! she is very better tht I for the English). So i will be contiming to WRit the Faanficin!

Edward say "is this were the Bofbof live? And which say "Bofbof liken't the dessert, he come away over the mounts, Edward was sad in this and thend which Wolf say Ow wind hurt me, and then the Emmett go poor bam. They all, and be walking around in circles, and they decided to build a camping fire but. Emmett say "I know where the Bofbof lives, I know from all the years I live here, he lives in an lair in the mounts, I will take you there but you must be carefully, of the evil" so they all going over, the mounts are below fly past behind their feet and lastly they come to Bofbof's lair, and it be shaping like the mouth and eyes of all a screamly man. And emmett say "here is the lair and remember to be carefully around, it is full of evils" But Edward, he say "I donot need these carefuls, I will find all the bofbof and vampire magics him! and then he fall downs all a hole, all down to the bottom and lands with a thump and Bofbof says laughing at his clownness "You should be listening to many of your friends and the room was all full of the pots of Bofbof, and the insides all went pop pop pop buble pop, bofbof turn around and says Bofbof, he say "purly, you look so purly" and Edward says "Bofbof, you will be vampire magicsed to death all around the kingdom, and all the kingdom will vampire magics you until you no vampire magicsing enough, clown" and Bofbof say "Lux Mea Christus" all the loudly, and the magic beams come out end they go to get Edward and the door open and alice bird swim out in front of Edward, so he gets all beamed and he turned into a dolly bear with glowy eye-buttons that eluminated all the lair and Edward see some scissors on the bench and gasp he "Gasp!" and he take them scissors and he eat the beams and they eat him. But he comes out, all out again and no he is like a tree of icerem, because the emmett he bought with him some of icerem, and then Bofbof was beaten, everyone says 'hooray' except Edward, cause he hasn't nose, and they all go back, and Bofbof say "I have a secret for you to hear, Edward, I am your many lost twin brother" and Edward say "No, you cannont be my brother, I haven't any borther, no not" and Bella say "Yes, yes is" and Edward say "No's not, but maybe he is, yes he is my many lost brother and I will give give me a custard tart. And they all live happily ever afterwards until then they go back to see if Bella still dead, she still lie there like there like the snow whit and Edward say "my gooness, she has blooding everywhere, look at howly she bleed! And alice bird say "that is just my tomato soup from the kitchen, I spilled it on Bella and then Edward kiss her and she wake up. But then, a nother evil darkness agin flies in and kidnaps Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

But he runned away with her and she screaming all the way she scream "Edward, Bofbof, Uberta, you save me!" but they cannot because the kidnapping man run too fast, even though he was not a kidnapping man he was actually a lady who was a beautiful warrior lady called Victoria. The beautiful warrior go fall holiday over big gib log and she sang a song with the forest creatures and it went "There was a big gib bear and a big gib log with a big gib parrot and a big gib wolf" and she run away and the emmett come flying back and whacked in the head, BAM, and the head go bong with a big echoe, and Edward go Owowowowowow much ow. Ow ow ow ow. and then lady emmett come over too BOM, and Edward he come too plod plod plod and the alice bird flip flap flip flap, they are all going to walk after Victoria and the Jacobwolf, he gasped "gasp! I had another vision of this happen!" and alice Bird say from sky "no didn" but he did, and the Jacobfrog say "Clown bird, you, I have nother vision, now, and it is you and you turn out of a horse and then alice bird right then turn into a horse and fall out of the sky onto its backing. And they meet again Bofbof, "hellos, I will destroy you, bake your time" and they all say "Oh, oh, Bofbof, but you were my lost twin brother" and Bofbof say "no didn" and Bella say again "yes, yes is" and they say "oh, I recall now, that is the right" and it is true, it was? and bofbof say "We must again fetching of the vampire magics-get" and even so, they do it, until they all having the vampire magicss, even the emmett is having of a vampire magics, and then all the people go off and bam bom plod to find Victoria and Bella but they is a having a problem because all is a sudden magic fleas came from the sky and say "grammph" and try to eat Jacobwolf's leg, Jacob Frog say "this is not fun" and Edward try and hit at them flea with some vampire magics and emmett try to poke with big vampire magics.


End file.
